Todd and Rebecca: Three First Times
by Tessaray
Summary: Todd Manning and Rebecca Lewis, the title says it all.


**THREE FIRST TIMES**

******REBECCA and TODD**

**ONE**

This was inevitable. His hot weight above her, his soft moans on her lips in the cold light of dawn. She knew it would be him… she'd claim she didn't, but yes she did… _of course_ it had to be him, from the moment he swaggered into the prison visiting room, all attitude and flowing hair. Samson, the Old Testament strong man… that's who she thought of, our sweet Bible-soaked Rebecca on her mission to save lost souls. Oh, he was a bad one, that Todd Manning, but he was coming around and so what if he looked at her like he wanted to corrupt her in ways she'd never heard of… she was the willing bait that would lure him to the Lord. And in turn she could watch his lips curve into a slow smile and feel his warm voice slide down her spine and slip between her legs, and know it was all divine will.

Samson, favored by God, went on to defeat the Philistine army with the jawbone of an ass. Todd Manning, favored by no one, went on to defeat the Llanview PD with a handgun and Rebecca Lewis, girl hostage.

He was crazed, shouting, starving, desperate as they crashed though the woods for a night and a day, handcuffed together in the cold until they broke into the ratty motel room somewhere in upstate New York. He'd left one dead body behind him in the Tabernacle, how many ahead? Hers, maybe. His, definitely, if she didn't do something about this situation. That's why she went for the gun on the nightstand. She should have known he'd be a light sleeper, being on the run for his life and all. And that's how she ended up here, beneath him on this squeaky bed, wrists stretched up and shackled to the headboard, staring up into savage eyes that were quickly scaring away the best of her will.

This wasn't the Todd she knew… crushing her body, breathing wrath and fire onto her skin, raging about trust and pain and betrayal. But now she saw it all too clearly...his wild violence—the thing everyone had warned her about—charging at her from deep inside him like a slavering panther out of the blackest jungle and she felt all of herself recoil, wail, eyes go wide and BAM!

Gone.

Just like that he pulled it back, shut it down, and then there was just his face, frozen with horror and regret, his soft new growth of beard tinged blood-red in the glow of the Vacancy sign outside.

'Rebecca,' he gasped. 'Rebecca…'

Small syllables, but they contained too many shades of anguish for her to take in… as if she could, as if she weren't deafened by the echo of power, still awestruck and cowering before a force so much more _essential_ than herself…

He was too strong, had made her weak, had corrupted her already… she knew it then, because in the calm after the storm, in his sad repentance as he was gathering himself to roll away from her, her thigh moved against his, barely… her pelvis tilted against his, barely. The worst of her will was doing that, the bit that he'd left her, and there was no way to fight it, or him, crushed beneath him still, handcuffed and helpless, mouth too dry to speak.

And he stared down at her, a new kind of wild in his eyes. But it was on a strong and sturdy leash, and the leash was held by a question.

Was there even a choice?

She answered with a sigh. She didn't mean to… he made her do it, by being so beautiful and turbulent and near.

'Rebecca._'_

Breathing her name, he lowered his mouth and brushed his open lips over hers, slipped his tongue inside her mouth—soft, wrong, obscene—the shock of it de-boning her where she lay.

He stretched along her body then, reached toward the handcuffs and she saw the key, knew he meant to release her.

She flinched away, thrust her wrists beyond his reach.

'What's the matter with you?' he said.

'I…no. Just leave it.'

Confusion, then sudden understanding in his face, too much hurt, and she had to look away.

But the hurt didn't stop him. Not his hands, not his mouth, ravenous and rough on her throat and breasts, taking, coaxing from her strange, shameful sounds that made her shy, so shy that she couldn't watch as he pulled off his clothing piece by piece, unbuttoned and opened her dress, her bra, wrapped his fingers in her panties and pulled them slowly down her legs, her cheeks flaming when he sat back and scorched her with that look from the visiting room… so carnal and lightyears beyond her.

'Hush,' when she stiffened, his voice guttural, uncompromising, 'Hush, Rebecca, no turning back,' and large hands, hot and insistent in private places, teasing her open, then with a growl he was down, shouldering her thighs apart, his silken hair flowing like water over her skin.

'Have you ever been touched like this Rebecca,' he purred through her shivering moans, and then his tongue, then _his tongue_… her hands grabbed at the shackles, and… and _Jesus_… don't think about Jesus… it felt so good, everything he did with that mouth, so relentless and sure, and his face… was it okay to be watching him?… the gold in his hair sparked in the red glow, surrounded his face, so absorbed, intense… and when he slowly opened his eyes and met hers it was like lightning and she pressed down and ground against his mouth with a savage cry. A thrilling vibration as he moaned, shifted and she felt pressure… his fingers pushing inside her, turning, spreading and he watched her face, stopped moving when she winced, started again, tongue stroking, fingers pressing… _he's getting me ready for him_… and no sooner did the thought occur than the pleasure that had been building, coiling tightly, suddenly exploded white-hot and bent her back like a seizure, sent her someplace without time or form, bucked her hips and forced a long wailing cry from her throat. She clung to her shackles for dear life, his mouth locked onto her as she writhed, and when she slackened, finally, whimpering and raw, he let her go and she felt his body rise and spread up and over her like mist and shadow.

Spinning, panting, unmoored… in that overwhelmed state she looked up to see eyes flashing like dark crystals, lips full and wet—so breathtakingly sensual, ethereal—and with sudden clarity she _knew_ him.

Lucifer, Bringer of Dawn, the most beautiful of God's angels… The Fallen One.

She should have been afraid, so close to the source of all corruption, so close to falling herself.

But she hadn't fallen. Not quite. Not yet.

And it wasn't fear she was feeling.

He moved above her, suspended on invisible wings in the red glow, silken hair falling like a veil around her face, shielding her from eyes that see all… eyes that could have called her back from the brink if she hadn't been so helpless, if he hadn't driven away the best of her will.

The vision faded like mist, like shadow, and he became Todd again… human, eyes burning, flesh pressing hard and heavy between her legs, so close to inside. She'd never known before how hollow she was, how empty.

She turned her head, pressed her brow against her shackled arm, tugged the metal that kept her his victim.

But so wet and trembling, waiting for him.

When there was no movement from above, no relief, she opened her eyes to find him watching her.

'No more unless I take the cuffs off,' he said softly. 'You have to choose, Rebecca.'

_Free will_. The ultimate curse. She clung tighter to the safety of the shackles and her hips rose slightly... an accident, just a reflex.

_Please..._

'No,' she whispered. 'I can't.'

A glimpse of pain before his eyes closed and he dropped his head.

So much easier, no, sweet Rebecca, to blame someone else for the loss of your innocence, for the loss of your soul? Especially someone who is already damned.

And suddenly the weight of that word hit her. _Damned… _to suffer torment in the fires of Hell for eternity. Todd was damned. For being damaged and confused. For lashing out from inside pain. For surviving.

She remembered his desperate fear when he grabbed her in the standoff, the lies he told her, the manipulations... and the tenderness in his voice when he said he needed her, _There are a million reasons why I need you, Rebecca_. And it occurred to her that if she could barely understand this flawed, complex man above her, how could she possibly hope to understand the mind of God?

The red Vacancy sign flickered out as the first steely light of dawn seeped through the shades. Rebecca looked deeply into Todd's wounded, hopeful eyes and saw... a lost soul. Nothing more, nothing less. Just like her.

She raised her bound wrists.

'Yes,' she whispered.

His face softened, and he unlocked the handcuffs with quick, trembling hands. And as he gathered her into his arms and entered her, so slowly, so powerfully that tears rose in her eyes, she embraced him of her own free will.

###

And she likes to remember it just this way. Because it never happened.

* * *

_To be continued in_ **TWO**


End file.
